


Coffee For His One Night Stand (In Exchange For A Lifetime)

by mellowficent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Chanyeol, Heterosexual Sex, Prostitute Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowficent/pseuds/mellowficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her parents in an accident when she was twelve, Chanyeol moved around in foster care and ended up on the street selling her body until she met Kris who's willing to patch up all the pieces of her broken heart in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee For His One Night Stand (In Exchange For A Lifetime)

 

            His birthday was going to end in a few hours so his friends brought him down to a shady street where girls lining up in sexy garment, looking for a lonely and horny man to spend their night with. Kris knew it's easy to pick up this kind of girl by rolling down his dark tinted Hummer window and pay a girl with good sum of money for a great one night stand.

            "Take that babe, Kris. She's the one to look for around here. She's great for the first time. Chanyeol's her name. Majoring in music at day, whoring at night. She only takes the first timer, never took the same guy for the second time. No one ever comes back because she'll service you with the unforgettable first time. Dude, forget it if you want to come back here to take her again. She'll push you out of the line." Kris wooed at the girl who leaned against the wall of a building, waiting for someone to pick her up. He wondered what would happen if he wants more from her? Her demand is high but it worth every first time guys going to have with her.

            "How much for the whole night?" Kris asked again.

            "You make your own call. She'd never ask for more, just enough to pay bills and food for the next day she wakes up." Kris cringed his nose. She's too beautiful to be paid with a few bucks. Even from afar, she looked helplessly stunning and flawless under the dim light with her messy waist length brunette locks, a white oversized sleeveless top with short jeans underneath showing her pale thighs and long pair of legs. Kris almost drooled at the view. He would withdraw all the money in his account right away if he can buy such a dazzling sight.

            "I wanna make her mine." Lay turned his head to look at Kris and scoffed.

            "Are you crazy? Who knows how many diseases she hides in her shorts?" Lay grimaced and pulled out his wallet to give Kris his precious condom. Kris's stupid grin ridiculed him but a condom wouldn't hurt. Living with herpes is the last thing he wanted for his party life.

            "She'd only pick the first timer. She's no bitch like you think. I'll take her. Take it or leave it, dude." 

            "Whatever floats your boat, man. But remember, once you taste her, she's gonna last on your tongue." Lay let out a chuckle and left Kris to catch a taxi. He knew Kris won't be back until the next morning.

 

            "Chanyeol?" Kris rolled down his car window and bowed a bit to look at the girl who walked towards his Hummer. She eyed his car for a moment before she gets close.

            "An hour or the whole night?" She absently asked with manicured fingers holding down the window.

            "Whole night, sweety." Whole life. There's no turning back from this now.

 

 

            He simply ignored the blood pumping in his veins. He turned hard almost instantly as he ogled at the naked figure before him. The girl didn't waste any more time playing strip tease for her handsome blonde client. Once she closed the door of her apartment, both of them engaged into a wild kiss until they managed to reach the bedroom. Foreplay seems to be the next best thing in his life when her lips keep doing wonder with his hesitant lips, stiff neck and tensed torso. He'd never regretted his first time being wasted on a skillful girl like Chanyeol. Her approach was fierce but there's still a bit of softness lying in between.

           His grip over her hair never went too far from soft, he loved the soft feeling of her wavy hair under his touch. Her candy red lips drew shiver down his spine, never left his skin once she touched it. Her intimidating red painted nails scratched lightly against his sides as if trying to hold him from being blown away to heaven too soon. Before she reached for the prize below his waist, he pulled her up to sit on his lap by taking her wrists and they kissed chastely with Kris's big hand massaging her sore left breast gently and his left hand caressing bruises on her waist. He covered the bruises with his hand, reminding her to forget about how she got the hand shaped bruise in the first place.

           He knew Chanyeol was surprised at how he handling her but Kris wanted to prolong his time marvelling her beautiful curve and pale skin before he takes her for good. Because tomorrow never guaranteed him to meet her again, not even a pile of money can bring her back into his arms.

 

            "How much do I have to pay for barebacking?" Kris whispered, nosing at her sweaty neck which he found a faint trace of cheap but obscenely enticing perfume. Sometimes, he nipped and sucked lightly at her collarbone, careful not to leave any hickey though he badly wanted to leave one or two. She hummed as she threw her head back when Kris's lips finally found her hard nipple.

            "I want coffee for breakfast. I got a paper to sit for tomorrow." Kris gasped at her spontaneous answer but hummed lowly with his lips keep kissing and licking her breasts. He let her dry humping him through his jeans as he stared at her closed eyes. Looks like she's having the time of her life. Tired of her teasing, he pushed her onto the bed by pulling her thighs and wrapping it around his waist. He admired the sight before him as she spread her leg wider revealing her wet and pink hairless pussy. She looked up sexily at the kneeling man in between her legs with anticipation. He smirked and thought that Chanyeol would love a short and slow strip show from him. He slowly unzipped his jeans, unbuttoning it even slower while sticking a thumb at the waist of his boxer. 

            He glanced at her once and saw her biting her lip and fingers fidgetting below her navel trying hard to not shove the jeans off of Kris's gangly limb and go straight to the business. The man had teased her too much with a flash of the skin of his waist when they were making out earlier. Both of his hand lowered the jeans and peeled it off completely, leaving him only in his boxer. His hand then dipped into the cotton brief fondling his length teasingly to rile the girl up.

            "Like what you see, babe? Why don't you just go and get what you want?" Kris laughed sheepishly in his mind. He was hoping all the dirty talk stays in her room. In a matter of seconds, she pulled him down by his nape and kissed the life out of him. It was sloppy with all the saliva, teeth and tongue but they were too deep in their own heated world to even care. She gasped into the kiss when his hand travelled down to her vagina, rubbing hard at her soaking entrance and clitoris. She took that chance to pull his boxer off with her toes and she smirked when he threw the piece of cloth to the side of her bed. Biting his lower lip to calm himself down from the overwhelming girl before him, he fisted his huge length and pumped it a few times. She propped up with her elbows, cooing at how pink his slit was with precum oozing down his length like a madness. She replaced his hand with hers and stroked his cock fast before she dipped her head to suck the pink head.

            "Ah..." Kris moaned softly at the warm feeling over his length where she licked and sucked at the same time as fast as her stroking motion goes. The familiar hot feeling inside his stomach almost made him crazy that he softly thumbed at Chanyeol's jaw, making her stop doing all the sucking and pulled away. He was close, too close to his release. He fisted tight at the base of his length to hold back the urge to come right away.

            "Damn...That was...close." Kris were unable to finish his words when he saw Chanyeol's tongue licking at the remnant of his fluid over her lip. His thumb automatically wiped the precum that she can't reach under her chin and rubbed it on her lips.

            "That's more like it..." Chanyeol can feel the man smirking though she wasn't looking. She turned away, realizing that Kris was just another lonely client who wants to play with a slut like her before he left her alone with the money tomorrow morning.

            "Ah...I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking that you'd be offended!" Kris wiped her lips with the back of his hand and held her cheeks with both of his hands. Chanyeol's tears almost dropped to her cheek but the warmness coming from Kris's palm has managed to stop it from falling.

            "I-It's okay...I know...I'm just a-" She couldn't finish her words when Kris suddenly pulled her for a deep kiss. She returned it as eager as Kris was but then, Kris pulled away before she could raise her hand to touch his hair.

            "Chanyeol, you're not like the other girl down there who called themselves whore and threw away their pride because of this job. You're more than that. Just never think so lowly of yourself. You may think God is unfair by turning you into this but you have all the time and chances in the world to make things right. I'm sorry for babbling but I'm telling you the truth. I can feel your insecurity, girl..." Chanyeol chuckled and gave a quick smile at the man before her.

            She couldn't believe that they suddenly talked about something personal during his first time because of her sudden breakdown. Unlike her other client who wants everything quick and fast, Kris is different. He cherishes every moment as if he's making love with someone he loves dearly. They just met minutes ago but it seems like Kris knew her more than she know herself. She always thought fate was against her when her parents perished in a crash, she had to move around to another foster care until she was placed with a broken family. Having an alcoholic man and schizophrenia mother as parents broke their family apart. On her seventeenth birthday, she decided to run away from home and lived alone. Then, she built a habit of sleeping around to get money to pay for her rent.

            Despite all that, excellent grades in SAT brought her a full ride to New York University but they could only supported her studies, not her life. With a beautiful face and lean body, she didn't have to go far to get money from someone who desires her. She aimed for the student in her faculty before the word spread around that she's a needy slut who fucks to get a few bucks. She was used to be called slut, bitch or whore but her heart convinced her that Kris isn't like the other guy. This is the first time someone told her that she worth something, much more than she is now.

            A light shake on her leg pulled her back into reality. She saw Kris's thick eyebrows rose in confusion as his hand moving up and down over the skin of her thigh to calm her down. She couldn't help but to moan silently at the touch.

            "I-I'm sorry for spacing out. I'm just a bit emotional today. Maybe because of the booze I had an hour ago..." She pointed at a bottle of Jack Daniel on her bedside table, having half of it chugged down before he came. She sighed as Kris put his hands behind her thighs to maneuver her down to the bed and his soft smile blurred her eyes for a second. It mesmerized her like twinkling stars in the night sky.

            Mounting above her, Kris carefully leaned over to kiss his way down from Chanyeol's soft lips, firm breasts, flat stomach and finally, her wet folds. She gasped and arched her back as he started to lick and suck at her clitoris. He sucked harder when she gave more responds to his treat. Her wanton moans encouraged him to push his two fingers inside her, stretching her while eating her out like an expert.

            "K-Kris...S-slow down...Ah!" She felt her orgasm building up so fast, her hips twitching, her toes curling when Kris finger fucked her quick but suddenly Kris pulled away from her twitching hole and put on a smug on his pink face. He licked his lips and pecked at Chanyeol's lips who glared angrily at him for leaving her hanging.

            "You can only come when I'm inside you, babe. Patience is a virtue. I want you to get the most intense orgasm you will ever had and you'll get wet whenever you remember it." Kris chuckled and rubbed his hard length against the fold of her vagina to tease her a bit before he went inside.

            "I'm no Mother Teresa, Captain Obvious. Hurry up and fuck me, asshole!" She moaned as he was still playing with his cock over her folds, taking his time to slide in. Kris was quite daring for someone who never had his first time with girl. She never thought Kris could get her sexually frustrated with all the teasing. 

            "Someone's eager. I know I'm too hot for you to handle, babe. Ahhh..." He slid inside with only one push making her moan out loud at the sudden intrusion. It was quick, surprising but Chanyeol couldn't wait for any more minutes for Kris to start moving. The temperature inside the room suddenly hiked up to ten folds though the air conditioner was turned on. It was suffocating but somehow pleasing her.

            "Y-you can move...J-just take me fast and hard..." Kris didn't need to be told to move when he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside before pushing back home as fast as she can handle. Her tight silky wall sliding against his cock making his head high on the cloud. Too much...too close...too hot...

            "Harder and faster, Kris. P-please..." Her wall gripped his cock so hard to hold him inside but her slick making the slide so easy and fluid, intensify the friction. Her pale round bottom turned red at the slap of Kris's skin against it, his grip on her hips keep slipping because of the sweat and her legs around his waist tightened each time he moved to pound her pussy.

            No one can be compared to Kris's eagerness during sex. Her previous clients were all dull and boring but this time, she was going to have her most intense orgasm when Kris hit her hard right on her g-spot, leaving her moaning like an animal in heat. 

            "Fuck! You're so hot when you're moaning mess like this, baby girl. God, I'm so close..." Lingering touches of Chanyeol's fingers looking for something to grip finally found Kris's bicep and side. She pulled him close, almost squeezing him when his thrusts becoming sloppy and fast that she slid upward too close to the metal bedpost. To her relief, he slowed down a bit and slid her back down with his hand cradling her head.

            "S-sorry...Your head's gonna hit that if you didn't give me sign to slow down." Kris's lips lingered on her cheek before he went for her lips, sucking and biting at her lower lip as his hips thrusting in and out of her squishy hole. 

            "I-I'm close, K-Kris. F-fuck..." She stuttered as she tried to hold down her orgasm until Kris says that she can come. Her grip around his cock tightened and she could feel the same heat pooling under her stomach that make her toes curling. Signalling that her orgasm is closing in, Kris's thrusts became more erratic, vigor and fast to the point she almost choked under her breath. 

            "You can come now, babe..." White hot flash blindening her eyes when her orgasm hit her hard.

            "K-Kris!!" She moaned out his name as she came on his cock. Her vagina still gripping him tight through her mind-blowing orgasm and after a few hard thrusts, he released his hot come inside her and carelessly dropped on her body. Tiredness taking over them but worrying that Chanyeol's still too oversensitive after her minutes long orgasm, he slowly got up to pull out of her wet hole.

             "Wait...You're still hard...Want me to ride you?" Chanyeol's weak smile made Kris turned into jelly. He pushed her hair out of her face and turned them around, positioning Chanyeol on top of his still hard cock. She liked doing it when she was still oversensitive. She liked the intense feeling of something inside her after going through an orgasm. The intimacy she felt from the caring Kris making this moment permenantly embedded deep inside her mind. 

            "Ah..." She pulled up and pushed back down onto his cock drawing a deep moan coming out from his mouth. He thrusts his hips up to meet Chanyeol's and not long after that, both of them riding in rhythm and Kris came hard into her hole, again. 

 

            "It was awesome, Kris...Are you happy with only one round? We still have a few hours before dawn..." She whispered before gulping down one fifth of her hard liquor while looking at Kris wiping her body with a damp fresh towel and then washed himself before he dropped down to lie next to the girl. He covered them both with the blanket and pressed close next to her.

            "Yeah...I'm okay. Besides, you have exam tomorrow. You need to sleep, Chanyeol." Kris muttered against her shoulder. They had sex for almost three hours and Kris could feel his energy slipping out like a stream, Chanyeol too. She was too tired and sore to get up, she slept right after Kris finished taking care of all the junk and sweat on her skin. His hand automatically pulled her close to his naked body and wrapped it around her waist. She never let anyone sleep in her bed after their sex session but Kris...he's the only exception. She purred softly against Kris's bare chest before sleepiness took her away into a good dream where Kris's with her in it. Kris opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the girl in his embrace.

            "I'm so glad to meet such a beautiful girl like you, Chanyeol. Thank you for taking my first time with you. It's worth it." He whispered as his lips skimmed over the crown of Chanyeol's head. His eyes drooping close and he drifted off a second later with Chanyeol smiling in tears in his arms.

 

            Kris eyed the luggage he found at the corner of her room since last night. She didn't even bother to unpack her things. She's probably too busy for that. He saw only a few things placed around the room but not all. He decided to leave it that way, meddling into other's business wasn't his style anyway. He pulled up his jeans and smoothed his black tees as Chanyeol's sleepy eyes looking at him without focusing. He watched himself inside the mirror, hand fixing his post sex hair blindly. Tousled hair never look that good on him. Chanyeol made it look sexier than ever with her long fingers. The girl rose from the bed after she finished ogling the chinese man. She immediately chugged down some Jack and hissed as the burn inside her throat made she curled her toes. Her eyes darted at the thick bundle of money placed on top of her wallet next to where her liquor was.

            "Just take it, Chanyeol. Last night was great. I'll never forget it. Emm...I have class in a few hours so I'm leaving." Kris casted his eyes down to his bare feet before he turned the door knob to leave the room as fast as possible because he didn't want to see the sadness and disappointment pasted on her face when he left the money for something she had lost forever, chastity. He couldn't stand his noisy heart telling him to stay with her. Frustration lingered in the air that both of them breathed.

            "Yeah...Last night was...something. You were so into it last night that I'm sore now. By the way, great fuck. I hope you don't come around here anymore. You heard the rumor..." Though he can't see her, her trembling voice telling him otherwise. She tried so hard to hold back her tears from falling down with blanket wrapped around her cold body. Keep walking, Kris...You're not welcome here anymore...

            He pushed the front door open with jacket in his arm and phone in his palm before he recalled something from last night. Wait...There's something I forgot...

            "Hey! You don't want your coffee?" She heard a shout from Kris in the entrance before the door slammed close. Something clicked inside her mind and she quickly grabbed some clothes and shoes and brought her luggage along.

 

            She practically rolled down the stairs in tall heels and luggage in her hand. When her sight caught a black matte Hummer parked comfortably under the shade, she ran towards it while holding her grey knitted scarf in place around her neck. Kris smiled at the view of Chanyeol running in heels with white cotton playsuits wrapped around her tall and lean body and...she dragged a luggage behind her.

            "I don't need this anymore!" A bundle of dollars came in contact with his face before he could greet the girl. She threw her luggage into the back seat and took a seat next to Kris at the front. Kris pushed the money out of his sight in disbelief.

            "B-but-" She shutted his mouth with a peck and smiled gingerly at the dumbstruck boy.

            "I just need a cup of cafe latte, caramel machiatto and a ride to the campus, Kris. You okay with that?" Kris's face changed from frowning to smiling from ear to ear. He knew he had made the right choice by choosing Chanyeol last night. He was amazed that she needed him too. She needs someone like him to mend her wounded heart from all the hurting all these years.

            "Of course, baby girl. NYU, right? I saw your student ID on the table. I'm heading there too. It's weird that we never bump into each other around the campus." Kris's smile widened as he drove away with Chanyeol in his passenger seat, ready to start all over again as...lover.

            "Kris, do you ever thought of having child?" Chanyeol blantantly asked with her straight face looking at the man in the driver seat.

            "What's with the question? I don't get it..." Kris scoffed but gulped nervously when Chanyeol pinched his side hard.

            "You came inside me last night without protection and it's my fertile period. So, I'm looking forward to stay with you for a very long time after this."

            "You're unbelievable...Anyway, it's time to announce that I'm dating the hottest girl in the campus to everyone and inform my parents that we're getting married in a month."

            "W-what? This guy is crazy! You got your brain fucked up because of our hot night?"

            "Well, who's running after this crazy guy earlier? Oh...wait. It's you. Sorry."

            "You're jerk..."

            "Bitch."

            "Hey!"

            "Sorry, sexy."

 

 

 


End file.
